Because I'm Your Brother
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Iceland and Norway go fishing, Norway finds something out about his brother, a secret he'd tried so desperately to hide. But, they were brothers and brothers always helped each other. Incest... just fair warning..
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm Your Brother

One early summer morning brothers Norway and Iceland sat across from each other having breakfast, the elder, Norway, was sipping some coffee and the younger, Iceland, was chasing his cereal around his bowl with a spoon.

The Norwegian turned his eyes on his Icelandic brother and stared at him for the third time that morning, "Iceland?"

"What," he looked up through his bangs into his elder brother's deep blue eyes.

"Come fishing with me today."

"No," Iceland answered tersely.

"Come on, Bror," Norway wheedled even though he knew he'd struck a nerve by bringing up their recently confirmed siblinghood.

"Why should I?"

Norway was silent while he thought of a reason; Iceland was over to his house often but the never spent any true quality time together, not since Iceland was still little.

"Because, we haven't spent time together in a long time," he answered lamely.

"Norway, I'm here every weekend, all weekend."

"I know but you're usually locked up in your room and you only come out when you're hungry, otherwise you disappear for two days. I worry about you."

"Well I'm fine," Iceland lied, "Besides you're far too caught up in Denmark half the time when he comes here, it is a wonder you don't forget about me."

Norway said nothing to defend that accusation for it was true so no sense arguing. "He won't be here today; you can have me all to yourself if you want."

Iceland squirmed at that, he knew Norway didn't mean the offer in that way but he still blushed. Had Norway picked up on his little crush on him?

"I don't want to go fishing, Norway, just leave me alone," Iceland got up and deposited his dirty dishes into the sink.

Norway sighed getting up from the table and traversed the short distance to where his brother stood at the sink rinsing his bowl out. Cautiously, he put both of his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Come fishing with me today?" he repeated bringing his mouth close to Iceland's ear.

The smooth voice that was his older brother's sent a fire coursing through his veins, he could feel the heat from Norway's palms through the fabric of his clothes. He flexed his shoulders and leaned back slightly.

Norway's arms moved down and encircled his waist in almost a too intimate way that could not be called innocent or protective; the proximity caused Iceland's heart to beat rapidly.

"Come fishing with me today?" Norway suggested for a third and final time, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmm," Iceland hummed, placing his hand over Norway's, before he could move them lower he stopped, his body tensed and he tore Norway's arms away from around his waist. "Fine, we'll go fishing if it'll get you off of my back," he spat with more cruelty than he'd intended, his face aflame with embarrassment and guilt.

"As you wish," Norway replied dully, backing away from his brother.

Iceland couldn't tell if his outburst had hurt Norway or not because his perpetually stoic disposition never faltered or betrayed his true emotion.

"Norway, I'm sor—," Iceland started but was interrupted by a hand waving his apology away.

"Never mind Iceland, go get your fishing pole, the rain is coming in soon, I can feel it approaching," Norway stated absentmindedly.

Iceland nodded his assent and went out to the shed to grab his and Norway's fishing poles. When he retuned to the house Norway was waiting on the steps for him.

Their boot heels clicked on the wood as they neared the end of the dock, with Iceland's teeth set on edge after the incident in the kitchen the clicks sounded much louder than they actually were.

What had he been thinking? Norway is with Denmark, he always has been, except the period when he belonged to Sweden but other than that it'd always been them. That fact never failed to upset Iceland now especially since his attraction to Norway had escalated.

They were brothers, Iceland knew this even without a piece of paper to prove it, he'd gotten the test with the little shred of hope that by some miracle they wouldn't be biologically related and he wouldn't have to feel bad about lusting after his _Eldrebror_.

A few months back when he and the other Nordic nations had had that meeting and he'd shown everyone the test results, though they only applied to him and Norway, he automatically regretted it.

Norway had insisted that he call him Brother, but he couldn't. Iceland had claimed that they were too old to be using such intimacies when in reality he wasn't calling Norway "Brother" because he didn't want to admit that he was in love with his brother. Especially when he wasn't sure whether or not he'd alienate Norway if he didn't feel the same way toward him, they way he feels toward Denmark.

Of course, Norway was the one who'd acted so affectionately in the kitchen before they came out here, but given Norway's mysteriousness, Iceland could not discern his intentions.

All of these thoughts and questions made Iceland's head spin, he felt dizzy and confused, like he just wanted to escape it all.

"Iceland," Norway's voice called him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Iceland had been so distracted he didn't even realize that Norway was now sitting down and working a knot out of the wire on his pole.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Iceland tried to smile reassuringly but found that he could not, so he just took a seat next to Norway.

"The trolls followed us out here," Norway muttered while he baited the hook and cast the line into the water deftly, experienced.

Iceland hummed his acknowledgement while, with slightly less dexterity than his brother, baited and cast his line.

The brothers sat there a while, shoulder-to-shoulder, feet dangling just inches above the water. Neither had gotten a bite and the silence Norway preferred when fishing rang loudly in Iceland's ears.

He looked up at the sky, the rain Norway felt approaching looked ready to fall any moment, the last bit of sun having been swallowed up by darkening clouds.

When he looked back down Norway was staring at him.

"I wish you wouldn't stare like that," Iceland mumbled quietly.

Norway ignored this and tilted his head slightly, "Iceland, can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure Norway," Iceland stumbled over his words knowing what the topic would be instantly.

"Why don't you want to be my brother?"

Well he didn't expect _that _to be the opening question, after several silent seconds he answered, "It's… not that I… don't… per say, it's just," and what would be his confession died in his throat, he couldn't say it.

"It's just what, Iceland, is it because you're in love with me?" Norway ventured into dangerous waters now.

Iceland's stomach dropped, "But I… How… Why would you…" he took a second to collect himself before he started back up, shakily, "If that was the reason?"

Norway closed his eyes then opened them, "Then I'd say I've known for much longer than you think."

"…And then I would ask what gave it away?"

"I would say that you were very bad at hiding it, when Denmark is grabby and possessive of me and you scowl or frown, I notice." Norway leaned a little closer to Iceland.

"I'd respond by asking why don't you find it more alarming?" Iceland moved closer too.

"I'd answer by saying because I'm your brother, and I love you," Norway closed the gap between them by kissing Iceland softly on one corner of his mouth, then the other, and finally his lips, before pulling back. "No matter what."

Iceland gasped and looked down, ashamedly, "What about Denmark, I don't want to be made a side fling for you."

"You won't, and he doesn't have to know, we're not together as often as you think either, he's been through too much for me to just leave him."

Iceland looked up and saw the sincerity in his brother's eyes, "I love you too… brother," as soon as he said it out loud he felt a smile tugging at his lips. All misgivings vanished, he reached out and took Norway's hand in his, turning it palm side over.

Slowly, he ran his forefinger along each of his older brother's fingers before placing his hand in Norway's.

Norway closed his hand around Iceland's and brought it to his mouth, he kissed it once and looked into Iceland's violet eyes. Norway pulled his brother a little closer toward him so their faces were just inches from each other's. "I love you," Norway breathes and brings their lips together again.

Iceland extricated his hand from Norway's and leaned back, pulling Norway with him; his brother took a moment to move so he was more on top of Iceland before refastening their lips together, much more fervent and passionate this time.

They wrestled for a couple of minutes, losing their top garments in the process when a flash shot through the sky above them, several seconds it was followed by a low rumble of thunder. Norway pulled away from Iceland and shivered, even though it wasn't particularly cold out.

"Perhaps we should head back," Norway suggested, but still didn't move off of his brother or take his eyes from the increasingly dark sky. One raindrop fell from the sky and landed right below his right eye making him blink; he looked back down at Iceland and waited for his response.

Iceland raised his head a little and kissed the raindrop from under Norway's eye before answering, "Yes, we should."

With that, Norway climbed off of Iceland and stood up, rain now fell harder around them darkening the wood on the dock. He reached out his hand and pulled his brother up and into his arms for another quick kiss before handing him his shirt and at the same time, pulling his own on.

When they were both put to rights they grabbed their poles and hurried back to the house, the rain was now falling heavily, whipping at their cheeks.

Norway let them into the house and sighed as the warmth from the kitchen washed over his, even through his soaked clothes.

Iceland stood behind him, his sodden body shivered fiercely, his arms were held tightly to him to try to get warmer.

"Ice," Norway held out his hand, which Iceland took readily, "Let's go warm up."

Iceland nodded and let Norway lead him to his bedroom.

A/N: Huh, well this story has been eating away at me for a while now, I don't know, should I continue with it?

That was a hint to give me reviews. 3


	2. Chapter 2

The morning he'd spent fishing with Norway proved to be better than Iceland expected, he now knew that his affections toward Norway weren't unrequited and that his brother loved him as much as he loved him.

Now he was being led toward his brother's bedroom, but rather than this being like when he was a child with a nightmare crawling into big brother's bed to make it go away, they were doing something else entirely.

Norway held Iceland's steadfast in his as they climbed the stairs; it seemed an eternity before they reached his bedroom and once they got there both were aflame and shaking with anticipation as well as from the cold settling into their bones from their rain-soaked clothes.

Once Norway had the door shut and locked (one never knew when Denmark would barge in) he let go of his little brother's hand and took in the sight of him. His sodden clothes clinging to every plane of his body, his preternaturally light hair darkened and damp from the rainwater, tickling his cheeks, and the way shadows played across his face in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Iceland," Norway whispered, "You're beautiful, you really are. I've always thought so."

Iceland leaned toward Norway and kissed him three times, stopping when a shiver overtook him.

Norway started to take off his shirt and Iceland took that as indication that he should follow suit. When their torsos were uncovered Norway grabbed Iceland's hand and pulled him onto the bed. "Tell me if you want me to stop Bror," was all he said before reaching down and undoing the button and zipper on his trousers and stepping out of them. His underwear stayed on for the time being.

Iceland just watched as his big brother stripped down to almost nothing. His lips parted slightly and his heartbeat picked up.

He inhaled and exhaled laboriously and let his eyes fall shut. He squeezed his eyes closed even more when he felt a pulling and unfastening of his trousers, the wet fabric sliding down his legs and being tossed over the side of the bed and then it stopped. He reopened his eyes.

Norway was looking at him and it only took a second for Iceland to realize his brother was silently asking for his permission to continue.

"Are you sure you want to do this brother?" It was the unspoken question that hung over them.

He swallowed a breath and thought about it. Was he sure? Of course he'd imagined this scenario before but he never really thought about it because he was sure if his older brother knew of these thoughts he would bring shame to himself and their brotherhood.

"Emil?"

He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding at the sound of his name.

"No Bjorn, I don't want this. Not tonight."

The elder took his hands off the fastenings of the younger brother's trousers and crawled back up to face him. He reached his hand out and ran the back of his index finger over his cheek then cupped his cheek.

Iceland leaned into Norway's hand and lifted his head inviting a kiss.

Norway leaned down and kissed his forehead and fell beside him, he gently eased his arm around Iceland's waist and pulled him close.

Iceland sighed and shut his eyes, whatever this was, they could deal with it another time.

After all, they are brothers and nothing in the world could ever make them anything but.

A/N: I bet you thought they'd do the nasty, but no. Sorry if I got your hopes up, but I didn't particularly want to leave it in such a way. Please review and favorite and all that jazz.


End file.
